camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imaginary sword
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the Forum:Myles Cook page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 16:53, 9 March 2013 Level Three I doubled checked, you're only a level three user not a level four (On your profile page). Hi Would you need the less active status? You've gone 2 weeks now without edits. If, by the the 21st of May, you have not made an edit nor informed anyone of your inactivity, your chars will be deleted. In the case that you wish to use the same chars yet they have been deleted, just contact an admin and we will restore the page for you. Okay So, due to having gone over 3 weeks with no edits, your characters, Myles Cook (son of Notus) and Seth Ward (son of Pandia) have been deleted, as per our rules. SHould you wish to participate in the wiki using the same chars, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the pages for you. user/characters ello, just happened to notice you aren't on the user/char forum, so if you wouldn't mind, could you message me back with a list of all your characters (major, minor, and BC)? thanks! cool Okay thanks :) Hey I just need to know if you're planning on being a less active user. You were added onto the less active section of our user/char forum and I need you to confirm on whether you need the "Less Active" status. Re: Hmm, well since you seem to have limited internet, I'll keep you in the less active section. This ensures that even if you go inactive for a month or two, your character(s) won't be deleted. It'll also save you from much pestering from me whenever I update the user/char forum xD Of course, just tell me when you're able to get enough internet access and can be free to visit the wiki as often as you wish you did. ''Then ''I'll remove you from the less active section :) BC chars Sounds great! I can't wait, I've always wanted a Phlegethon kid ^-^ Facillis descensus averni, Sed ut observetis ortus. ~Onyx 10:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) sorry to reply so late posted back on nezumi >.< RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 09:27, July 11, 2013 (UTC) xontiue rp on nezumi? Sorry I didn't know you posted :/ RAWR!! I'm a ferocious animalWait...No I'm not, I'm just Astrid 23:50, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Semi-Active Hello there. It has come to our attention that you edit more frequently than many users who claim to be fully active. Since we have recently come up with 3 levels instead of 2, we, the admin team, believe you would be better suited for the semi-active status (see this blog for more info). You don't have to worry about losing characters. We'd still have it noted. That way, if you go entirely inactive at a moment's notice, nothing will happen to your characters. Inactivity I saw your update on your user page and saw that you said you'd be going inactive for a while (yes, I actually check user pages for notices on inactivities >.<). Since you notified us, your characters won't be deleted, even when you have reached 6 months of inacitivity. They'd be marked as "user left" if/when you reach inactivity for 6 months. Good luck in college and hope you can drop by sometime :) contest You're fine to enter, you weren't marked as user left anyway, you were marked as officially inactive, so your chars are still around anyway and you are still on the user/char lists Claim? Do you still plan on working on your claim for Ben Hall? If not, the page will be deleted as it does not have any information related to a claim. One Year Congratulations on making it to one year with the wiki! We hope to have another great year with you